1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical box mounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes are widely used to mount electrical components, such as switches and outlets, and to contain electrical wiring connections. Installation and alignment of such boxing can be a time-consuming process.